El río
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Solo son amenazas. Amenazas que se que no debo escuchar, y mucho menos hacerles caso. Amenazas luego de las peleas, de los insultos y del llanto. Porque después de todo sigues aquí. Es recurrente, es como una rutina, y no te atreverías a vivir un solo día sin ella... -Creek- Craig's POV


**Realmente fui cruel con el anterior fic, verdad? fue culpa de Karla! :c **

**Je, bueno, me encanta este fandom, realmente, así que lo que menos quiero es dañar a mi OTP con fics abrumadores y angustiosos, pero hago eso cada vez que tengo un OTP u_u **

**Bueno, este fic se me ocurrio despues de que lei un cuento de Cortazar llamado del mismo nombre que el fic, por eso hay extractos de ese cuento que aparecen en 'negrita' ^-^ **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a los genialosos Trey y Matt, y el cuento original pertenece a Julio Cortazar**

* * *

**Y sí, parece que es así, que te has ido diciendo no sé qué cosa, que te ibas a tirar al Sena, algo por el estilo, una de esas frases de plena noche.**

No eras de decir cosas así, antes, hace mucho tiempo, cuando eramos felices. Pero últimamente en lugar de soltar gritos nerviosos solo dices amenazas de suicidio ¿Por qué tendría que creerte? Nunca lo harías, no tienes el valor para quitarte la vida, mucho menos para acabar con la mia. Nos duele a los dos, pero así son las relaciones disfuncionales. Ninguno puede ser feliz. ¿Por qué hacerte caso? Dijiste que ibas a matarte, todavía no te veo muerto. Tu respiración es constante, tu cuerpo es calido, tu cabello desordenado sobre la cama es hermoso. Eres quien más amo y me haces demasiado feliz. Lamento hacerte tanto daño como para que digas esas cosas.

**Hace tanto que apenas te escucho cuando dices cosas así, eso viene del otro lado de mis ojos cerrados, del sueño que otra vez me tira hacia abajo. Entonces está bien, qué me importa si te has ido, si te has ahogado o todavía andas por los muelles mirando el agua, y además no es cierto porque estás aquí dormido y respirando entrecortadamente.**

Esta noche se repitió. Otra pelea, otra amenaza. Solo espere dormido a que todo pasara. Como otras noches, solo fueron amenazas. Sentí la puerta abrirse, sentí la fría brisa de la noche, y luego sentí como volvías a mi lado en la cama.

**No te has ido cuando te fuiste en algún momento de la noche antes de que yo me perdiera en el sueño, porque te habías ido diciendo alguna cosa, que te ibas a ahogar en el Sena, o sea que has tenido miedo, has renunciado y de golpe estás ahí casi tocándome, y te mueves ondulando como si algo trabajara suavemente en tu sueño, como si de verdad soñaras que has salido y que después de todo llegaste a los muelles y te tiraste al agua. **Como ya lo dije antes, no podrías ni salir de la habitación de noche. Y me siento aliviado de eso.

Sería una pesadilla que tus amenazas se hicieran realidad. Que todo lo que dices, lo que sufres, y yo también, se vean reflejados en la muerte. Se que lo que más lejos que tenemos es un final feliz, una familia, un nosotros. Algo que nos una en suma paz y armonía. No somos así, ni nos acercamos. ¿Algún día cumpliras con tu amenaza? Es muy probable. Y eso me aterra. Pero por ahora no. Ahora estas aquí.

**Así una vez más, para dormir después con la cara empapada de un llanto estúpido, hasta las once de la mañana, la hora en que traen el diario con las noticias de los que se han ahogado de veras.**

**Me das risa, pobre.** ¿Realmente mereces esto? ¿Realmente tienes que estar con alguien que te trata como lo hago yo? No. Tu no lo mereces. Mereces estar con alguien mejor, alguien que te cuide, que no te haga llorar, que te respete, y que te ame plenamente. Mi amor no es suficiente para ti. Y sin embargo sigues volviendo a mis brazos cada noche, seguimos juntos a pesar de todo. Tweek Tweak, eres demasiado para alguien como yo.

Verte dormido es uno de los placeres más grandes para mi. Me hace sentir que todo ha sido olvidado. No es cierto, tarde o temprano los conflictos volverán, las lagrimas de ira, los golpes y los gritos. Nisiquiera deberíamos estar juntos, pero nuestra dependencia uno del otro es demasiada. Desde que me enamore de ti que no imagino un solo día sin ti a mi lado, pero… ¿Tu sentiras lo mismo por mi? Mi mente me engaña, me dice que si, me dice que yo soy el que mantiene tu cordura y tus nervios calmados. Mentiras, son mentiras. No dependes tanto de mi como realmente lo pienso. Soy yo el que te necesita más que nada en este mundo.

Me doy vuelta para apreciarte. Creo que los únicos momentos de paz que podemos tener ahora es cuando estamos en la cama. Cuando te veo dormido olvido la razón de todas nuestras peleas. Con una mano descanso mi cabeza, y con la otra comienzo a acariciar tu cabello. Tu suave cabello rubio todo revuelto y desordenado por la alfombra, es suave, demasiado, y me encanta entrelazar los dedos en tu cabello. Sigo por tu rostro, tan suave, tan delicado. Me encantan tus ojos, pero por desgracia ahora estan cerrados, sin embargo puedo recordar ese color verde claro que tanto amo. Ahora solo me dedico a acariciar tu mejilla. Me gustan más cuando están ruborizadas, ahora están palidas y humedas. De seguro es por las lagrimas que has soltado por mi culpa. Sigo con tus labios, tan suaves y delicados, hace mucho que no planto un beso sobre esos delicados labios blanquecinos. Inevitablemente puedo sentir tu respiración chocando contra mis dedos, me hace sentir tan tranquilo, tan pacifico conmigo mismo. Porque se que a pesar de todas las amenazas y todo el dolor, sigues conmigo, aquí a mi lado.  
Bajo por tu cuello, hasta tu hombro. Tu cuerpo es tan frágil, delicado, delgado. No se cuando fue que comencé a abrazarte, a juntar tu cuerpo con el mio. Tu temperatura corporal es calida, uno creería que al estar dewsnudo en una noche tan fria como esta tu también estarían congelado, y sin embargo no es así. Siempre hay calor dentro de ti.

**Inclinándome respiro tu aliento que huele a noche y a** café. Me acercó por un timido beso. Tengo miedo de despertarte y que me apartes. Tengo miedo de que hasta mis muestras de amor niegues. Ya casi no te demuestro mi amor de día, y solo puedo hacerlo cuando cae la noche y tus parpados estan abajo. Comienzo a escuchar tus murmuros, tus quejas, pronto despertaras, así que debería aprovechar ahora del momento.  
No vas a negarte, después de todo, sigues amandome. ¿Verdad? Sino me amaras hubieras acabado con tu vida hace mucho tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estoy sobre ti. Abrazandome a ese frágil cuerpo de la persona que amo, que obviamente eres tu. Volví a darte un beso, uno menos tímido que él anterior. Ahora puedo sentir tus ojos abriendose, de seguro por la sorpresa de mi ataque.

Entrelace una de mis manos con la tuya, y apoye la otra a un lado de tu cabeza, en la almohada. La almohada esta húmeda, mojada. Gracias a ese pequeño tacto con la almohada puedo sentir el frío corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Como si el viento quisiera devorarme o causarme hipotermia. Las puertas y ventanas están cerradas, solo estamos nosotros dos.

Tus ojos verdes ya abiertos me hacen perderme en ellos, no pronuncias palabra alguna, y yo tampoco, no puedo articular mis palabras. Solo te abrazo con todas las fuerzas, instintivamente comienzo a llorar. ¿Por qué?... Ah, claro. Ya recorde nuestra situación.

Y el agua a mis pies me hace volver a la realidad. Aquel bello sueño en el que seguías a mi lado. ¿Por qué no pude tomarte en cuenta cuando lo decías? ¿Realmente no te creía? Fui un idiota, un maldito estúpido. Merezco el estar sufriendo así por ti ahora, como tu sufriste por mi en vida.

La escena en la que estabamos los dos juntos era recurrente cada noche, pero no esta noche. Tu cuerpo no estaba calido, estaba frio, y de un raro color azul. Lo único que conserva tu hermoso aroma a café son esos mojados pijamas que llevas puesto. Afortunadamente no estamos desnudos en este lugar tan público, sería humillante en frente de todos estos policías que investigan el suceso. ¿Qué hay que investigar? Solo deberían investigar mi culpabilidad aquí, porque se que todo, absolutamente todo es culpa mia.

El que estés yaciendo sobre la arena a orillas del río, con tu piel azul, y tus ojos abiertos mirando hacía la nada. Y la última vez que te veré será así, porque no hay vuelta atrás para lo que hiciste Tweek.

Me aferró a tu frágil cuerpo, con una inexistente esperanza de que escuches mi llanto y me perdones, y tal vez, solo tal vez, lo de ayer no haya pasado. Pero claro, es imposible. Me provoca risa mi estupidez.

El río se lleva todo, y pocas veces lo devuelve. Como tu vida, nuestro "nosotros", nuestro final feliz.

* * *

**LO. SIENTO.**

**Cuando la profesora lo estaba leyendo en clase casi me da un ataque porque me imagine el cuento como si fueran Tweek y Craig. "El Río de Cortazar", les invito a leerlo, es realmente muy bueno y corto.**

**Tratare de publicar otro fic de South Park pronto... y con menos angst... **

**Nos leemos cuando nos leamos ^_^ **


End file.
